Puzzle
by Spica M
Summary: Adentraos en mi territorio, por el día de hoy estoy de tan buen humor que no os devoraré, siempre y cuando sigaís mi linea de conversación. Sean bienvenidos a mi aposento. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, aún no logro reencarnar como J.K.R.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Puzzle**

Hay seres que dan miedo como los dragones o lethifold, hay otros que son legendarios como los fénix y unicornios y hay otros tan amados como el snidget y el kneazle. Hay tantas criaturas en el mundo y vosotros habéis terminado frente a mí.

Pero el día de hoy, no se hablará de ellos, no se hablará de una criatura que tenga menos inteligencia que la criatura que está ante vosotros, es presuntuoso decirlo, pero el día de hoy vosotros adivinareis quien soy yo.

Soy una criatura conocida y respetada, pero al mismo tiempo soy temida y admirada, ¿aún no lo tenéis? Es normal que los magos se confundan con mis palabras y más que nada, es normal que los magos se sientan amenazados cuando me enfado. Pero los magos peculiares respetan mi habilidad como escudo y espada de los secretos innombrables de algunos.

Seguís sin saber quién soy. No me sorprende de vosotros.

Apenas tengo un párrafo en el famoso libro de las criaturas así que no me sorprende que no me hayáis reconocido, hay tan poca sabiduría sobre mí que no os culpo, pero os juzgo. Puedo juzgaros, no tengo nada que me impida hacerlo.

Tenéis tiempo para eliminaros unos a otros pero no tenéis tiempo como para conocer a las criaturas que habitan con vosotros. Tenéis tiempo para aprender palabras y movimientos complicados, pero no para entender a la flora que os rodea. Tenéis tiempo para atentar contra vuestra propia naturaleza pero no tenéis tiempo como para comprender la magia que vive en los seres de la madre naturaleza.

Tengo mi juicio crítico, tengo mi sabiduría e inteligencia, tengo tantas palabras en mi haber que os vais a sorprender cuantos idiomas mi mente puede procesar. Soy una criatura que comprende y dicta. Soy una criatura que piensa y cuestiona, nunca os diré dos preguntas iguales, nunca os preguntaré algo que yo no conozca la respuesta.

Os pregunto y vosotros deberéis responder. Algo tan simple que a algunos se les complica demasiado.

Hay algunos magos que comprenden mi pensar y lo respetan, cumplen mis exigencias y siguen vivos después de enfrentaos a mí, otros felizmente aprecian mi servicio y me entregan pleitesías, hay magos y magos, magos que aprecian y magos que repudian, magos que me responden y magos que son devorados. Lamentablemente, son demasiado pocos aquellos magos que me respetan y ni hablar de los humanos sin magia. No quiero entrar en un terreno caótico para mí pensar.

Tengo algunas emociones vagas a pesar de lo que sea que os digan esos libros de criaturas que no conocen de mí. Mi instinto de proteger lo que debo es más fuerte que todo lo demás. Aunque debo admitir que mi hambre a veces me vence y debo actuar como mi instinto me pide, pero no es tan usual como en otras criaturas.

¿Seguís sin adivinar?

Vaya, a veces creo que si fuera un poco más ambiciosa que vosotros, estuvieran todos bajo mi mando y regidos con sabiduría y rigidez. Pero no deseo hacerlo, siempre y cuando todo lo que desee esté conmigo es todo lo que me basta. A diferencia de los complicados magos que se pasan la vida anhelando cosas imposibles de alcanzar o cuando lo tienen desean más.

No me dejo llevar por mis instintos básicos como los dugbog a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, tampoco dejo que mis palabras vayan más allá de mi inteligencia como los imp porque soy consciente de que no todos los magos saben tanto como yo, ni me dejo llevar por lo que me digan otros de mi especie como los runespoor que terminan matando a una de sus cabezas por los debates en los que las tres se enfrascan.

Yo soy una criatura diferente a esas.

¿Seguís sin saber quién soy?

Bien, no me sorprende de los seres como vosotros, pero esto está comenzado a colmar mi paciencia y cuando no me dan la respuesta que deseo, no es algo que algún mago haya sobrevivido de todos modos.

Exacto joven mago, llegaste a saber mi identidad por ese pequeño dato.

Ya que no desean entrar a mi territorio ni a lo que yo protejo y resguardo, podremos continuar con la amena charla en esta agradable cámara que sirve de mis aposentos y vivienda. No creáis que soy una criatura dócil, simplemente soy una criatura que comprende y sabe cuándo algunos desean entrar en mi territorio y obtener lo que resguardo, así que no soy como otras criaturas que no comprenden ni piensan lo que hacen.

¿Qué más deseáis saber?

Oh. Ese tema es algo de lo que no desearía hablar, mi alimento usualmente consiste en vosotros y alguna que otra criatura que entra en mis terrenos sin pedirme autorización. No os asustéis tan fácil, ya han respondido mi pregunta y no desean pasar, por lo que me veo en la obligación de responder todo lo que me preguntéis por ahora.

¿Qué donde nací?

Vaya, no es un tema del que me haya puesto a pensar muy a menudo, sin embargo, debo decir que he nacido en estas tierras, en estas tierras de arena y fecundidad, en su era dorada cuando todo había sido dorado y próspero. Yo nací al mismo tiempo que los Grifos e Hipogrifos pero soy diferente a ellos, no soy una criatura tan irracional como ellos, pero compartimos ciertos rasgos.

No tratéis de subiros en mí u os devoraré, por lo tanto, no soy mansa como un hipogrifo, pero tampoco soy tan pedante como un grifo. Ah, los Grifos se creen grandes criaturas nobles que deben ser rendidas pleitesías, pero entre ellos y yo, yo debería recibir las reverencias, modestia aparte, soy algo superior a ellos.

Ah, el tiempo ha corrido raudo y veloz y es hora de que los magos comencéis a viajar de regreso a sus aposentos, que rápido pasan las horas cuando uno está contestando y formulando preguntas tan al azar.

Muy bien jóvenes magos, pueden estar tranquilos que os dejaré iros con una despedida amable sin haceros mi comida.

Suerte en su viaje próximo os desea vuestra nueva conocida, la Esfinge.

* * *

Bien, escribí sobre la esfinge.

Según el libro de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos": La esfinge es sumamente inteligente y se deleita con acertijos y enigmas. Solo es peligrosa cuando lo que custodia es amenazado.

Como la esfinge reitera, el lector o el mago que ustedes quieran ponerle como el interlocutor de la esfinge, no quiere entrar a donde ella custodia ni adentrarse en su terreno, por lo que no es peligrosa y en esta breve conversación solo ha conversado de ella un poco hasta que el lector adivine la criatura que es.

Todas las criaturas mencionadas en este fic pertenecen al libro "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" así que espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer


End file.
